


Adultos

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había tenido que madurar demasiado pronto, y su juventud se le había ido como arena entre las manos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adultos

**Author's Note:**

> Viñeta viejita escrita hace muchísimo, cuando me iniciaba en esto de escribir fics.

**Adultos.**

El tiempo pasa tan rápido y tan lento, porque todavía me parece como si fuera ayer cuando mi padre me enseñaba a volar, pero a la vez siento muy lejano el momento en el que toda inocencia e ilusión infantil me abandonó.

Sé que debería comportarme como si fuera un adulto, porque de hecho ya lo soy, pero aún no puedo acabar de desprenderme de los juegos infantiles que hasta hace poco todavía compartía con Pansy y Blaise, de los dulces que comía con Crabbe y Goyle o de las caricias y abrazos que me daba mi madre por las noches cuando no podía dormir.

¡Es que todo me lo han arrebatado tan pronto! Ni siquiera pude ser un adolescente normal, porque cuando debí haber empezado a fijarme en otras personas, a divertirme y salir con mis amigos, a criticar a los profesores y desafiarlos por cualquier cosa, me encomendaron una misión suicida.

Maduramos demasiado rápido, nos obligaron a ello y aquella época en la que nos debimos haber divertido sin responsabilidades y sin límites se ha esfumado sin que pudiéramos disfrutar aunque fuera un poco de ella.

Nunca acabaré de acostumbrarme a ser un adulto, aunque tenga que aparentarlo, porque siempre habrá algo que ha quedado inconcluso y que nunca podrá terminar de ser.


End file.
